A DBZ Love Story
by TheObsessionWriter
Summary: Frieza has been defeated by Goku, and is now on HER way to Earth to kill him. But upon arrival, she meets Trunks, and falls in love with him, bearing his child. After, she attempts to become friends with Goku and his friends. But, can the two of them become accepted in a group they have wronged so much? Only one way for you to find out!
1. The Revenge Plot

**Chapter 1**

 **Note to reader: I made a mistake on the description. Our was supposed to say that Frieza was defeated by Goku, not Frieza defeated Goku, sorry about that.**

Frieza stood on three deck of her father's ship, looking at him with her head down. King Cold was holding a glass of wine, and took a sip of it. "So you're telling me," he said, "that one if those filthy monkeys survived, and hurt you so dearly?"

"Yes, daddy," Frieza said.

"You're lucky all the wounds you received were only flesh wounds, ur we may have had to turn you into a cyborg," King Cold said.

"I am as well, daddy," Frieza said.

"Well, my little girl," King Cold said, "what do you want to do?"

Frieza clenched her fists. "I want revenge," she said. Frieza's power level rose, and she started laughing as she quickly transformed into her final form. "I will kill that stupid money and blow up his pathetic world!" She said.

Her and King Cold hopped on another ship, and headed for Earth. "How long will it the us to get there, daddy?" Frieza asked.

"Only about 2 years, darling. Then you can finally have your revenge."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This is a new story that was actually not my idea. You see, this story, if you've read the description, is actually a challenge story that I'm writing. It's difficult, but I'm determined to get it finished. And, if you guys haven't read any of my other content before, you should check it out. I have two other stories, both of which I'm still writing, which are called Alternate Dragon Ball Z and Halo The Last Spartan. Here are the links:

Alternate Dragon Ball Z: s/11043163/1/Alternate-Dragon-Ball-Z

Halo The Last Spartan: s/11373945/1/Halo-The-Last-Spartan

In order to get this to work, you may have to copy and paste the link. But I'm not here to promote my own content. Anyways, keep reading this, I hope to get it done someday. I'll see you guys in the next one.


	2. Frieza Arrives on Earth

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey, guys, I just wanted to the the time to answer a question that someone asked me. And I have a feeling I'm gonna be getting this question a lot. The question was why is this story rated m? Well, it's because there will be some, suggestive language and scenes in this story that are only fit for certain audiences. How that answers your question!**

After two years of flying through space, Frieza and King Cold arrived at Earth. "There it is, daddy," Frieza said. "The planet that stupid money fuck lives on. I can't wait to destroy it."

"Now, now, Frieza," King Cold said, "We must be patient. We can't just blow it up, especially if we're here for revenge."

"Of course, daddy," Frieza said. "I'm just getting a little excited." Frieza clenched her fists. "I can't wait to exterminate that monkey filth."

I'm a few minutes, they had landed. The hatch to the ship opened, and Frieza and King Cold got off, followed by several soldiers. Frieza looked around, and knelt down to pick up a rock. "This is not what I expected," she said. She crushed the rock, and let it's remains fall to the ground.

"It is a bit desolate, isn't it?" King Cold said.

Frieza turned around. "Listen here, soldiers!" She said. "The scavenger hunt will proceed as such. Normal human heads are worth five points. Namekian heads are worth twenty points. Half monkeys are worth one hundred points. But, if you find any full blooded filthy monkey shit, you win. Ready, go."

An entire squad of soldiers started to take off, when suddenly, out of nowhere,a man with purple hair and a sword cave out, and slashed everyone in half. He put the sword back in it's sheath, adds the soldiers fell down. He then said, "So, how many points are those?"

Frieza just stood there, staring at the boy. She felt like she couldn't move.

"Um, Frieza?" King Cold said, shaking her out of her trance.

"Oh, right." She said. _What the hell was that?_ She thought. _I have to keep it together, I have to remember why I'm here._ "Who are you?" She said.

"That doesn't matter," the boy said. "Point is, I'm here to kill you."

Frieza turned to the other group of soldiers. "Get him," she said. The soldiers looked at each other. "I said get him!" Frieza said again.

"Man," one if the soldiers said. "Why don't you guys move out of the way, I'll take care of this." He pressed the button on his Scouter. "Only a power level of five?" He said. "You're gonna die here, kid," the soldier said. He raised his hand, and shot a blast out. The boy stood there, and deflected the blast. "What the?" The soldier said. "What the hell was that?" Then, the boy shot a ki blast at the soldier, killing him.

"That was your last warning," he said, "Leave now or die."

Frieza smiled. "How cute," she said. "He thinks he can actually beat us. Soldiers! Give it another go."

"Ma'am," a soldier said. "With all due respect,"

"This sounds like insubordination," Frieza said.

"He just turned an entire squad into a pile of limbs, and killed that guy in one blast!"

Frieza sighed. She pointed at the guy and said. "You will be my example." She blasted a finger beam through his heart. "Now, anyone who doesn't want to end up like this poor fellow, go try and kill him."

At that point, all the soldiers went to attack the boy. But, he took out his sword and slashed them all. He started putting the sword in its sheath, but stopped when he was almost there. Then, he finished putting the sword in the sheath, and the soldiers fell. Frieza stared in awe at the boy. _Incredible,_ she thought. _He's just, incredible._ Then she shook her head. _Damn it! What is with me today?_

Frieza put her best tough-girl act and said, "You know, the only reason you continue to breathe is because I need someone to entertain me until the Super Saiyan arrives."

"Oh?" The boy said, "You're looking for a Super Saiyan? Well stop the search, cuz I'm right here."

Frieza and King Cold just stared at him, and then Frieza started chuckling. "You hear that daddy?"

"I do, my dear," King Cold said, "This one's funny."

Then, the boy started yelling at the top of his lungs. Frieza backed away a bit. "What the fuck?" She yelled.

"What's going on?" King Cold said.

"I don't know, daddy!" Frieza said.

In a few seconds, the boy stopped yelling, and his hair turned yellow, and his eyes turned green.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I can tell you guys are really enjoying this fanfiction, because I gained quite a bit of followers for this in the past two days. I'm actually pretty excited that you guys love this so much. So I will be sure to keep posting. Shari, Trunks is the first Super Saiyan that I have in my fanfictions, So I'm pretty happy about that. Anyways, I'm gonna say that my school year starts next Wednesday, so starting then, updates will become less frequent until the summer starts. I just wanted to warn those who care enough to read this. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	3. The Super Saiyan

**Chapter 3**

Frieza and King Cold just stared at the boy as his hair flowed, and he was enveloped by a golden aura. "Im… Impossible!" Frieza said.

"What is this?" King Cold said.

"He can't be a Super Saiyan, that's impossible! You're not the one I'm after!"

"I tried to warn you," the boy said.

"Who… Who the hell are you?" Frieza said. She was getting very afraid.

"My name is Trunks, and I've come here to kill you!" His aura flared, and Frieza and King Cold shielded their faces.

 _I can't kill him,_ Frieza thought. _Something's holding me back, but I can't figure out what! It can't be because he's a Super Saiyan, I almost managed to kill Goku, but something's different about him!_

"Frieza, let's kill this man and continue with our business!" King Cold said. But Frieza just stood there, staring at the boy. "Frieza!" King Cold said again.

"I…" Frieza said. Then she let her guard down, and looked at the ground. "I can't, daddy. I can't kill him."

King Cold gritted his teeth. "Fine, then, out of my way!" King Cold started to walk forward, but Frieza walked in front of him, blocking him. "What are you doing?" King Cold said.

"Daddy, you," Frieza was looking for an explanation. "You don't know what you're dealing with! The Super Saiyan is more powerful than you could ever imagine!" King Cold got angry, and raised his right hand. He brought it down, and slapped her out of the way.

"Who are you to defy your father?" King Cold said. Trunks just watched the events unfold in front of his eyes. King Cold walked forward, and raised his hand. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done long ago!" King Cold said. Frieza got on her knees, and looked up. Her eyes widened. "You know, most of our species gets rid of the younger child, lets them fend for themselves! You're lucky your mother and me didn't! And by the way," a purple energy ball formed in his hand. "I always liked Cooler better."

King Cold started to bring his hand down, but Trunks teleported next to Frieza, and pushed her out of the way. Just in time, he brought his hand up to block King Cold's hand. "What?" King Cold yelled in surprise.

"Just so you know," Trunks said, "you're a horrible father." He broke King Cold's wrist, and he backed off, yelling. King Cold got on his knees, and clutched his broken wrist.

"You BASTARD!" King Cold said. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Like I said," Trunks said, walking forward. He reached for his sword, and took it out of it's sheath. "I'm here to kill you." He put both hands on the sword, and swung it down, cutting king cold diagonally from the left shoulder. King Cold's top half hit the ground, and his bottom half collapsed. Trunks put the sword back in it's place, and turned to Frieza. She was sitting down, propped up on her hands. Trunks walked up to her, and when he reached her, he stuck his hand out.

Frieza looked at Trunks' hand, and blushed. But, she took it anyway, and Trunks helped her up. She let go, and continued to look at him. Trunks turned back to normal form. "Sorry you had to grow up under him."

Frieza looked away, and rubbed her cheek. "It's fine, he was mostly a good father. But to know he likes Cooler better than me."

"Who's Cooler?" Trunks said.

"My older brother," Frieza said, "He's a prick."

"Well," Trunks said. "You're fine now. I was going to kill you, too, but it seems that you went out of your way to try and protect me, so I guess I'll let you live, for now, that is." Trunks turned away, and put a hand to his chin, thinking. "I guess I could leave you here, I think if you did anything bad, Goku could stop you."

Frieza's pupils widened, and her heart started beating faster. She started breathing heavier, and almost collapsed. Trunks turned around to catch her, and said, "Calm down!" It took Frieza a few minutes, but she finally calmed down.

"Sorry," she said. "I, I guess it was just that name."

"What, Go," Frieza punched Trunks. "Ah, god dammit!" Trunks said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Frieza said, hopping up. "sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's alright, I guess you're just scared of him."

"Yeah, I guess," Frieza said. "So, what are you gonna do with me?"

"I'll just leave you here for a bit," Trunks said. "Come with me."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I hope you guys have been enjoying this FanFic, or at least, most of you guys. Yes, I actually got a message that said this was kind of dumb, simply because Frieza's Race can't reproduce with Saiyans. I'm not calling that person out, I'm just saying it didn't affect me at all, not matter how many times you say it. Besides, people still like this. And as long as people like it, I'll keep producing chapters. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Frieza Meets the Crew

**Chapter 4**

Frieza stood there for a few seconds, then said, "Alright." Trunks and Frieza flew off toward a group of people who were apparently waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" Trunks yelled to them, "I'm gonna go wait for," he stopped, and looked at Frieza. "I'm gonna go wait for Gohan's dad! Come with me!"

Everything was silent for a few moments, and then someone's voice came from below. "Why the fuck should we trust you?"

"Wait," Frieza said, "Is that, Vegeta? My God, that is Vegeta."

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Give me a second." He turned back to the crowd of people. "Because you have no other choice!" He yelled.

"Of course we do!" Vegeta yelled. "We could just not trust you! I could kill you here and now!"

Then, someone else's voice came from below. "You also haven't killed Frieza!"

"Is that the Namekian?" Frieza said. "He was able to take me on in my second form."

"I know!" Trunks said. "But she sort of tried to protect me, so I'm letting her live!"

Then it was silent again. Then, the Namekian spoke up again. "That's a stupid reason!"

"But Goku would do it!" Trunks said. Then, Frieza started to hyperventilate again. She almost fell to the ground, but Trunks caught her. "I'm sorry!" he whispered. "But they have to know!" He put her arm over his shoulder and floated to the ground, right in front of the group of people. All of them were suddenly on-edge, as Frieza started calming down.

"Is it just me," Vegeta said, "Or is Frieza hyperventilating."

"Looks like she is to me," the Namekian said.

Frieza looked up, and saw many familiar faces. "Wait a minute, you were all on Namek!" she said. "I have very distinct memories of you!"

"Shut up," Vegeta said. "You don't have the right to speak right now."

"Please," Trunks said, "Everyone just calm down. And yes, I realize that Frieza has done some bad things, but again, she tried to protect me. I think that's worth a second chance."

"The Prince of all Saiyans does not give second chances!" Vegeta said.

"True," Piccolo said, "I don't trust Frieza at all, after that little stunt on Namek she pulled with her third form."

"Okay," Trunks said, "Let's look at it this way, I leave Frieza here, and if she does something that threatens the world, Gohan's dad will take care of it."

Then, a child, presumably Gohan, spoke up, "Why don't you just call my dad by his real name?"

"Because," Trunks said, "Frieza hyperventilates every time he's mentioned."

"Is that so?" Vegeta said. "Kakarot."

Everyone just looked at him. "Kakarot!" he said again. "Shit, don't tell me that I have to call him by his Earth name."

"If you do," Frieza said, "You WILL cease to exist."

"Ah, ah, ah," Vegeta said. "You better not, or GOKU will stop you."

Frieza started to hyperventilate, and Vegeta started to laugh. Frieza got angry, and rushed towards him, punching him. "I dare you to say that one more time," she said, "Go ahead, I dare you, I double dare you, motherfucker!"

Vegeta got in a fighting stance. But Trunks jumped between them. "Stop! We have to go meet him now, or else we'll miss his arrival."

"Fine," Vegeta said, "I'll hold off Frieza's death, for now, that is."

Trunks turned to Frieza and said in a quiet voice, "You should probably work on controlling that hyperventilation thing, after all, we're going to see him."

"Yeah," I figured," Frieza said.

"Okay, guys," Trunks said, "Come with me!" He flew away, and Frieza instantly followed him, soon followed by everyone else. _What was that?_ Frieza thought. _I followed this boy without even thinking about it. What the hell is going on with me?_

Everyone landed, and Trunks said, "Alright, guys." He took out a capsule from his pocket, and pressed the button on the top, tossing it down. A miniature fridge appeared. He opened it, and said, "I've got soda, beer, and hetap. You guys can have whatever you want."

Everyone grabbed a drink, except for Frieza. Trunks was drinking a hetap, and noticed that Frieza hadn't gotten anything. he walked over to her, and said, "You're not having anything?"

"I don't know what any of that stuff is," she said.

"Hold on," Trunks said. "How old are you?"

"80," Frieza responded.

"You're that old?" Trunks said.

"Well, by the way my specie ages. By your species, I should be 16. I age about 5 times faster than you do. Years on my planet go by pretty fast."

"I see. So old enough to have soda and hetap, but not beer. Got it." Trunks finished off his hetap, and walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda and a hetap for Frieza. He walked back over, and handed her the soda. "Here," he said, "Try this first." Frieza took the soda, and tried looking for an opening. Trunks pointed to something on the top. "You have to pull that to open it," he said.

Frieza pulled on it, and some soda squirted out onto her face. She got angry, and wiped it off. But some of it got in her mouth, and she smiled. "This tastes good," she said. "Tell me, what flavor is it?"

"I don't know," Trunks said, "I think it's Mountain Dew. Or at least as close as you can get to Mountain Dew."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frieza said.

"Hm?" Trunks said, "Oh, nothing, so how about hetap?"

Frieza finished drinking the soda, and took the hetap out of Trunks' hand. She opened it, and took a drink. But her face twisted, and she spit it out. "That's terrible!" she said, "I would like another soda!" Trunks got another soda for her, and she drank it to get the taste out of her mouth.

No one really wanted to be around Frieza, except Trunks. But eventually, a woman with blue hair got curious enough to approach her. "So," she said when she got close enough. "You're Frieza?"

"I am," Frieza responded.

"Hi, I'm Bulma," she said, extending a hand. Frieza reluctantly took it.

"I'm gonna go sit down," Trunks said. The two girls looked at him as he walked away.

"He's pretty cute, huh?" Bulma said.

Frieza looked at him, a little nervous. "What?" she said. _Is that it?_ She thought, _Is that why I've been acting so strange, is because I think Trunks is, cute?_

"Come on," Bulma said, "You can tell me what you think, we're both ladies here."

"You do realize I'm from a different species, right?" Frieza said. "I'm only attracted to those from my species."

"Are you, now?" Bulma said. "He said you tried to protect him, and you seem a lot more friendly around him than everyone else."

 _What?_ Frieza thought. _Are the signs really that obvious?_ "I don't find him cute," Frieza said. Bulma chuckled.

"Whatever," she said.

In a few minutes, there was a beeping coming from a watch that Trunks was wearing. He raised his sleeve, and pressed a button on it. "Alright, guys, he's gonna be here soon, so be prepared."

Everyone waited in anticipation, but nothing happened. "Oh, would you look at that," Vegeta said. "Nothing's happening, so I guess that makes you wrong!"

Then, there was something in the sky. A spherical pod came down, and landed on the ground. "Th-that could be anyone," Vegeta said. Everyone waited around the crater that the pod had created, and then it opened.

 _Control yourself,_ Frieza thought, _If this is that Goku man, then there's no reason to be afraid of him. It's okay._

A hand gripped the opening, and out stepped a man in weird clothing.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I am personally liking this story so far, it has gotten easier for me to write, it was a little awkward at first, but now, I'm getting better at it. And I like how it's going right now. I hope you guys are liking this, too, and I hope you guys will keep reading. I also wanted to inform you guys that in order to make Frieza and Trunks a bigger part of the story, things will be drastically altered from the original version. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one.


	5. Goku Arrives

**Chapter 5**

The man who climbed out of the pod was Goku. When he climbed out, and looked at his friends, Frieza used all her willpower not to break down. However, that didn't change the way she looked at Goku. She saw him as an enemy, one who would stand in the way of her very existence. She turned and flew away as fast as she could before she started to try and kill him. Trunks turned around and watched her leave. She landed at a wasteland nearby, breathing heavily. "Damn it," she said. "Damn it! Why can I only barely resist the urge to kill him! I don't want to die, I want to pass on my lineage someday! But, how, how can I if Goku kills me before I can bear that Saiyan's child!" She stopped once she realized what she had said. "What?" she said to herself. "No!" she yelled, shaking her head. "I will bear a child with that of my own race, not a Saiyan!"

Her aura flared, and she created a huge crater where she was standing. She started yelling, as she tried to relieve her anger.

What she didn't know is that Trunks had followed her after leaving Goku and his friends to catch up. "Are you done yet, or should I come back later?" he said.

Frieza stopped yelling, and turned around. He aura stopped flaring as Trunks landed. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm here to see if you're alright," he said, walking forward.

 _He needs to stay away from me,_ Frieza thought. _But I can't bring myself to! Damn him!_ she thought. "I'm fine," Frieza said, turning away from Trunks. She crossed her arms, and looked at the ground.

Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, making her two hearts jump into her throat for a few seconds. "It's alright," Trunks said. "Goku's not going to hurt you. It's okay, you can come back now."

Frieza was breathing heavily, but not hyperventilating. She looked at Trunks' hand on her shoulder. He was strong. She wanted his hand to stay there for a few more moments. She sighed. "Fine," she said. "Let's go."

Trunks smiled, and let go of her. He turned around, and flew away, soon followed by Frieza. Back at the group, Goku was conversing with everyone. He looked up, and saw Trunks coming back. But in addition, he saw another figure. It didn't take long before he realized that it was Frieza. he started backing away slowly, as the two of them landed. "Hey, everyone, we're back," Trunks said.

Goku turned Super Saiyan, keeping his eyes locked on Frieza. "What is she doing here?" Goku said.

"Who?" Trunks said. "Frieza?" he smiled, "It's alright, Goku. She tried to protect me from her father."

"I'm not really sure I believe that," Goku said.

"It's true," said someone else. This was a child with white armor and a blue skin-tight undersuit. This was Goku's child. "I saw the whole thing."

"There is no fucking way!" Vegeta said. "I didn't even see that!"

"Still," Goku said, back in his base form. "Most of us can do something YOU can't, Vegeta."

"Oh, yeah?" Vegeta said. "And what's that?"

"Construct images using ki. We can sense other ki and use that as a way to see movement."

"Oh, well that's just fucking good for you, isn't it?" Vegeta said.

Trunks closed his eyes in frustration, "Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Goku said, smiling and putting a hand behind his head.

"Great," Trunks said. "Goku, Frieza? Can you come with me?" He flew a few hundred feet away, and Goku and Frieza followed.

"So, what's up, buddy?" Goku said.

Frieza stared at Goku and couldn't help but think, _Has he already forgiven me? He doesn't seem to want to try and kill me anymore._

"Well," Trunks said. "First off, I just wanted to say that I've heard so much about you."

"You have, huh?" Goku said. "Well, I guess I should be flattered."

"But," Trunks said, "That's not the only reason I'm here. But first, I would like to request something to you."

"What is it?" Goku said, curious.

"Can you, go Super Saiyan for me?" Trunks said. "I would like to test out your power."

Frieza looked at Trunks in a surprised way. "Are you insane?" she said. "He'll kill you if you do that?"

Goku looked at Frieza, confused. "Why are you so concerned for his health? I thought you only cared about yourself."

Trunks and Frieza stared at him. "What? I'm just stating an observation."

"Well," Frieza said, crossing her arms, "He's not exactly wrong."

"Can we please hurry this up?" Trunks said. "There's still something even more important after this."

Goku looked at him, and smiled. He increased his power level, and turned into a Super Saiyan. "Well," he said, "this is what you wanted to see, isn't it? So what comes next?"

Then, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frieza backed away a little. Seeing two Super Saiyans at once was frightening enough for her. "Can we get this over with?" Frieza said. "I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack."

Trunks suddenly took out his sword, and swung it at Goku. He blocked it with his finger, and Trunks swung several other times. Each time, Goku just blocked it with his finger. Eventually, Trunks jumped away, and put his sword back in it's sheath. He put his arms in an x fashion, and moved his arms around in front of him. He placed his hands in front of him, connecting his index fingers and thumbs. He yelled, "Burning Attack!" An orange ball came out of his hands, and Goku stood there. He got in a fighting stance with his right fist. He punched the burning attack upwards, and Trunks looked upward at it, and will the attack to explode in midair.

Trunks returned to normal form, and said, "Wow, you really are amazing. I've heard so much about you, and I can't wait to work with you more. But right now, we need to get to the matter at hand."

Goku returned to normal form, too. "So, what is it?" Goku said.

Frieza walked back up to them. "The matter is about a threat three years from now."

"Three years?" Frieza said. "How would you know this? The only way to tell would be if you were from the future." Trunks glared at her. "Wait, was I right?" Frieza said, surprised. "I was right."

"ANYWAYS," Trunks said. "Three years from now, nine miles off of South City, two man-made machines of destruction called Androids will appear."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Goku said.

"It isn't," Trunks said. "In the future where I come from, they kill everyone. Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, no one survives except for me, my mother, and Gohan."

"Gohan survives into the future?" Goku said. "Well, that's pretty impressive. I mean, concerning the fact that Chi-Chi doesn't like him training. Wait a minute," Goku said. He looked at Frieza, curious. He looked back at Trunks, and jabbed his thumb in her direction. "What happens to Frieza?"

"Oh," Trunks said. "When she arrived here with her father, you were able to get here in time and kill her."

"I killed someone?" Goku said. "Well, I guess I would if I had to."

"Okay," Frieza said. "Stop talking, and also, why am I here? Shouldn't I be back over there with them?" She pointed to the group of people, waiting around.

Vegeta saw Frieza pointing and said, "The fuck do you want, Frieza?"

"Shut up for two seconds!" Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Vegeta said, "One, two! There!" Piccolo yelled in frustration.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "That's because only you two will know who I am."

"First," Goku said. "What happened to me?"

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, looking at the ground. "But you don't even make it to the battle. You die of a heart virus just before they arrive."

"What?" Goku said. "Then how am I going to prevent it now?"

"Easy," Trunks said. He reached into his left pocket and took out a capsule. He stuck his hand out and said, "My mother developed this in the future so that you could be saved. Then this world will actually have a chance at surviving the attack of the Androids."

Goku grabbed the capsule from Trunks and said, "Alright, when do I take it?"

Trunks looked him and said, "Only when the you feel the heart virus."

"How will I know when that is?" Goku said.

"I don't know," Trunks said. "How would I know what it feels like? I was only a baby during the battle, so I don't remember anything."

"I see," Goku said. He put the Capsule in his pocket, and said, "So, who are you?"

"My name is Trunks," Trunks said. "And I've come here to ensure the survival of this world. All I can do is wish you luck now."

"Right," Goku said. "I swear on the life of Gohan, you, and your mother. By the way, who is your mother?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Trunks said, "But I'll have to ask you, can you keep this one secret?"

Goku put his fists on his hips, and said, "Of course, anything for you! You helped my friends, after all!"

Trunks then looked at Frieza. "You have to promise, too!" Trunks said. "This word will not get out to anyone!"

Frieza held up both of her hands and said, "I promise I will not tell anyone."

Trunks sighed. "Okay, my mother's name is Bulma Briefs."

Goku's eyes widened. "What?" he said flatly. "Bulma's your mother?"

"Yes," Trunks said, closing his eyes. "Like I said, not a word."

"Um…" Frieza said. "Your mother confronted me, and she said that she found you cute."

Trunks' eyes widened. He then sighed. "God dammit. That's the thing, my mother warned me that her past self wouldn't recognize me, so I guess I should've have expected that."

"Next thing you tell us," Goku said, "is that Vegeta's your dad!" Trunks looked at him, and blushed.

"What?" Frieza said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! First off, so sorry to everyone who reads this, sorry it took so long for a chapter update, but I was kind of struggling to find a way to update the story, and I finally have. The original chapter was going to be shorter, but I decided to lengthen it a bit. And this is the final product. I'm really enjoying writing this for you guys, and I realize that things have been straying away from Frieza in this chapter, but I realize now that I have to. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you're interested, send me a request for something in the story to happen, and I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks for reading, see you guys in the next one.


	6. Frieza Goes to the Future

**Chapter 6**

"Next thing you tell us," Goku said, "Is that Vegeta's your dad!" Trunks looked at Goku, and blushed.

"What?" Frieza said.

Trunks looked at the ground, blushing even more. "Yes," he said in a tense way, "Vegeta's my dad."

"Oh, man," Goku said.

"What?" Frieza said. She seemed to be stuck in an infinite loop. _That's impossible! I should have known! But, how can I be attracted to Vegeta's child?"_

Trunks looked up. "Okay, look, Goku, and you too, Frieza, you have to promise not to tell anyone who I really am, okay? If you do, I could wind up not even existing, then I wouldn't be able to come back and help you!"

"What?" Goku said. "That doesn't sound good!"

"It really isn't," Trunks said. "But, please promise!" He stepped forward, and grabbed the white shirt that Goku was wearing.

"Hey," Goku said, putting his hands up in the air, "I promise, I promise!"

Trunks sighed, "Okay good." He turned to Frieza, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now it's your turn, promise!"

Back at the group, Vegeta was eyeing the three of them suspiciously. He saw Trunks placing his hands on Frieza's shoulders. "The fuck?" he said. "Is that boy into her or something?"

"What?" Piccolo said, "You jealous?"

"Hardly," Vegeta said.

"So, a little?" Piccolo said, smirking. Vegeta's head whipped around.

"Shut up, you don't have a penis!" he said.

"Come on, now," Bulma said, "Is that really the thing to say in front of a child?" she said, gesturing to Gohan. But the thing is, he was reading. He looked up, and turned around.

"What?" he said.

Bulma looked at him. "Nothing, Gohan."

Back at the groups, Frieza was blushing, it was clearly seen by everyone. This was the second time that Trunks was touching her. She couldn't even tell what he was saying, she felt totally weightless. _How can I still feel this way?_ she thought, _I know this is VEGETA'S child, but I'm still attracted to him._

"Frieza!" Trunks said, bringing her back into reality. "Do you promise?"

"Huh?" Frieza said, "Oh, of course! I promise." she paused. "What were we talking about again?"

Trunks sighed, and let go of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Whatever," he thought. "I'll just take you back to the future with me." He turned his attention back to Goku. "Alright, so it's up to you now to keep my secret. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," Goku said, putting his fist to his heart. "I promise."

Trunks smiled, "Of course, goodbye, Goku." He started walking the other way, and motioned for Frieza to follow him. She obeyed without a second thought. They stopped a few hundred feet away, and Trunks took another capsule out of his pocket.

"Are we having more sodas?" Frieza said. Trunks smiled.

"No," he said, "We're going to the future." He clicked the capsule, and tossed it downward. What appeared from the smoke was amazing. It was giant and yellow, and it looked somewhat like a jet engine, but on the top, there was a glass dome. It was standing on four legs, and had four engines, one between each one. On one of the engines, there was a number one with the word HOPE! written on the side. "This is my time machine," Trunks said. He flew upward, and opened the glass cylinder on top. He waved his hand at Frieza, "Come on."

Frieza hopped in, and the dome closed. Trunks sat down, and pressed a few buttons. "This will take us to the future safely, are you ready?"

Frieza nodded as she looked in amazement around her. This machine was amazing. The machine suddenly lifted upward, and everyone on the ground looked up at them. Trunks started waving goodbye as Frieza continued to look at the machine around her. Suddenly, they seemed to start to disappear. In a few seconds, they were in complete darkness. But then, they started to move forward rapidly. They were suddenly surrounded by a bark blue tube. Frieza looked around her, scared.

"It's alright," Trunks said. "We're just in a wormhole, this will take us home."

They were caught in this 'wormhole' for a few seconds, and then they were suddenly outside a big yellow building with the words "Capsule Corp" on the side of it. But, some of the letters were faded, so it looked more like "C ps l C p." They landed, and the dome opened, with Trunks hopping out of it. Frieza followed, and when Trunks hit the ground, he was pulled into a hug by a woman in her mid-40's, and looked just like Bulma. "Trunks!" she said. "You made it back alive!"

Trunks hugged his mother back. "Yes, mother, I'm fine," he said. "You can let me go now." Bulma released him, and cupped his face with her hands.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" she said.

Frieza walked away from them, and looked at all the destroyed buildings around her. This place was a mess. It was horrible to her. How dare she was not the one to do this! Or was she?

"Who is that?" Bulma said, looking at Frieza. She let go of Trunks' face, and walked over to Frieza.

"You mean," Frieza said, "you don't recognize me?"

"Of course not," Bulma said. "How would I?" She examined Frieza, looking her over. "Trunks, I don't know who this person is, but she is NOT dating material."

"What?" Trunks said blushing.

Frieza, rather than blushing, got angry. "How dare you talk that way about the mighty LORD FRIEZA!" She pressed her forehead above Bulma. "How would I not be dating material!"

"Guys," Trunks said.

"Because," Bulma said, ignoring Trunks, "You're an alien, and aliens will not date my son," she took a finger, and poked Frieza's breast. Frieza back off, covering the one Bulma poked.

"How dare you!" Frieza said. She took her hands off her breast, and clutched them into fists. "Besides, you had a child with an alien!"

"I know!" Bulma said, screaming at this point. "That's why I'm trying to help Trunks not make the same mistake!" Bulma turned to Trunks, placing her hands on her hips. "Trunks, I want you to break up with this woman right now!"

"Mom," Trunks said, blushing even more.

"No, don't you MOM me!" Bulma said, walking forward. "I am your mother, and I am ordering you to break up with this woman!"

"MOM!" Trunks yelled, turning into a Super Saiyan. "She's NOT my girlfriend!" He sighed, and returned to normal form.

"Oh," Bulma said, blushing. "My mistake."

Frieza suddenly snapped out of her rage. It was just in her race's nature, whenever they were talked down upon by anyone who was not their parents, they would defend themselves. "I'm sorry," Frieza said.

Bulma turned to her, and walked forward. "No, it was my mistake. Why don't you come inside?"

The two of them came inside with Bulma, and Trunks unhooked his sword from his body, and laid it down by the door. He also took off his jacket, and hung it up. Frieza looked at him, and her heart skipped a beat. He was so in-shape. She quickly turned away, and sat down at the table with Bulma, who had been preparing dinner while Trunks was gone. The three of them started eating, with Trunks eating the most.

"So," Bulma said. "Trunks, what the hell is Frieza doing here?" It had just dawned on her who Frieza was.

"It's okay, mom," Trunks said from a full mouth. He took a drink of water. "She tried to stop her father from attacking me, I think it'll be okay. Besides, I'm positive I can stop her if she tries anything."

"For Cold's sake," Frieza said, "I'm right here!"

"I know," Trunks said.

Bulma sighed. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm acting different from my past self," Bulma said, "It's just I've been a lot more cautious after the Androids came."

"Well," Trunks said. "At least we know that the world will be fixed soon."

Bulma chuckled, "About that," she said.

"Huh?" Trunks said, "What is it?"

"I found out the Time Machine doesn't work that way," Bulma said. "It operates on something called 'Multiverse Theory,' where every time you go into the past, you're actually going into another universe, so anything you do for them won't affect this world at all."

"Fuck!" Trunks said, slamming his fist on the table. he caused everything to shake. "So the Androids are still a threat! Damn it all!"

"Calm down, Trunks," Bulma said. "All you have to do now is continue to help them, just in case. I don't want two universes to wind up the same as ours."

Trunks sighed. "Of course I'll help them, mother. Let's just eat."

The three of them finished eating, and got ready for bed. "So, where am I staying?" Frieza said when the three of them got upstairs.

"You can stay with Trunks," Bulma said. "But we don't have any extra bedrooms, I mostly use them for growing food. And no extra beds."

Frieza blushed. "What?" she said.

"M… mother!" Trunks said.

"Nope," Bulma said, "You two are going to sleep in the same room tonight, no arguments. Goodnight, you two." She walked into her room, and closed the door.

Trunks looked at Frieza. He sighed. "Come on," he said. They walked into Trunk's bedroom right across the hall from Bulma's, and it was surprisingly neat, given the state of the world outside. Except, there was a giant hole in the wall.

"Um," Frieza said, pointing to it.

"I know," Trunks said. " But it's kinda nice, I get to look out at the stars every night."

Frieza walked up to it, and looked at the sky outside. Trunks was right, it was nice outside. It was beautiful. "Well," Trunks said, "Goodnight."

Frieza looked back at him, and he was wearing nothing but boxers. Frieza blushed, and Trunks looked at her. "What?" he said. "I don't have any pajamas." He hopped in the bed, and pulled the blanket over him. Frieza walked over to the bed, and got in it, too. They both just stared at the stars for a few minutes.

"You know," Trunks said. "I often just wish that this world sometimes never existed. That way it wouldn't have to be like it is now. We could all be happy."

Frieza sighed. "My entire life, I always had everything handed to me on a gold platter. But, still I wished the same things sometimes. It was difficult being me. I was never treated equally simply because I was the youngest."

"Well," Trunks said, "I suppose we both have our problems. Goodnight, Frieza." He laid down, putting his head on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

While he was snoring, Frieza clutched the sheet that she was covered in. She didn't like the way she felt about Trunks. He made her feel, odd, tingly inside. She had often been warned by her father that her species only fell in love once, and when they saw that person, they would know it. But they had never reproduced with someone from another species in millions of years. Could she be the one to restart that trend? She spent lots of time thinking, but then laid her head down on her pillow, and went to sleep as well.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And man, do I love this story, a LOT. I love writing it, I love reading over the work, and most of all, I love publishing it. I hope you guys enjoy this as well, especially the little bit of fan service in there. To be honest, I have no idea why I put that in there, I just felt like this needed to live up to it's M rating. But don't get me wrong, there will not be any sex scenes of any kind. Just thought I would clarify that. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one.


	7. Frieza Meets the Future's Evil

**Chapter 7**

Frieza's eyes snapped open, as she felt Trunks tossing and turning in the bed next to her. She looked at him, and he whispered, "Gohan, no."

 _Gohan?_ she asked herself, _the child?_ Then she remembered she was in the future, Gohan must have been grown up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but Trunks slapped it away, as if possessed by some unknown force. Trunks' hair stood up, and his body tensed up as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frieza wrapped her arms around him, trying to contain him. In doing so, she felt a warmth inside of her, something she'd never felt before.

Trunks seemed to calm down slightly, but his power started to flare around him. It was a different kind of calm, like he was about to accept death. Frieza squeezed him tighter, and Trunks started to struggle more. She jumped on top of him, with her legs on either side of his waist, feeling warmer inside of herself. In addition, her aura flared around her as well. Trunks was starting to calm down again, this time for real, and his hair turned back to normal. Frieza collapsed on top of Trunks, tired. She looked up at him, and his face was calm again, he looked younger, and more handsome to her. She climbed off of him, and covered herself in the blanket again. Instantly, Gohan started to act up again. She turned around, and placed a hand on his chest, and Trunks calmed down again. She stared at him in the dark, and her tail started moving. She inched closer, and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and in a few minutes, Trunks curled his arm around her. She smiled, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Trunks woke up the next day with something on his shoulder. He also had his arm around the object. Trunks rubbed his eyes with his free arm, and looked down to see Frieza. "Gah!" he said. Frieza jumped up, and Trunks stumbled off of the bed. Frieza looked around, before realizing that there was no danger. She crawled to the other side of the bed, and saw Trunks. She stared at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Trunks stood up. "Were you aware that you shifted at night?" he asked.

"What?" Frieza said. "People shift when they sleep."

"Yeah, but to a sort of, I guess you could say, 'romantic position?'"

Frieza blushed. _Damn it!_ she thought. _I forgot about that! I felt so warm, I didn't even think about moving!_

"Um," Frieza said, "I was not aware people could do that."

Trunks sighed. "Well, let's head downstairs. I'm kinda hungry."

Frieza's stomach grumbled. "I am, as well," she said.

Trunks walked into the bathroom in his room, and Frieza heard the shower being turned on. She looked at the closed door, tempted to go in. Her tail started to move without her thinking about it. She willed it to stop, and stood up, walking out of the room to prevent her mind from thinking such disgusting thoughts.

She walked down the stairs to Bulma preparing breakfast for everyone. She looked at Frieza, and smiled, "Morning!" she said. Frieza sat down, not bothering to speak back to Bulma. Bulma looked at her, annoyed, and coughed. Frieza looked at her, and Bulma said, "You know, it's rude not to acknowledge someone when they say goodmorning."

"Sorry," Frieza said, "I guess I'm still a little clingy to my time as an Empress, or at least what counts as an Empress to me."

Trunks walked down the stairs, his hair still wet, and Frieza couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so handsome the way he was right now, his hair not yet dry, and sticking up slightly. Frieza forced herself to look back down to the table. Bulma noticed what Frieza had done, and continued to prepare dinner. Trunks sat down, and said, "Good morning, Mother!"

"Good morning, dear," Bulma said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes," Trunks lied. Every night of his life since the death of his master, a grown-up Gohan, he has had nightmares about the Androids killing him. It had been different most nights, as he had never actually seen Gohan die.

Bulma laid food on the table, and Trunks started eating. Frieza took a waffle, and held it with two fingers, inspecting it closely. Bulma and Trunks looked at her, confused. Bulma and Trunks looked at each other, and Trunks stood up, He walked over to Frieza, and took the waffle out of her hands, and placed it on her plate. "You eat it like this," he said. He grabbed syrup off of the table, and opened the cap. He poured it on the waffle, and when he was done, he picked up a fork and knife, and handed them to Frieza. She took them, and cut the waffle. She raised the piece she had cut up to her mouth reluctantly, and took a bite. She chewed it, and swallowed. She smiled after a few seconds. "That's amazing!" she said. "I should have known about this planet sooner! Your foods are amazing!"

She took another bite of the waffle, and Trunks and Bulma ate happily, knowing Frieza was satisfied. She also tried bacon, eggs, and hash browns. All of which she enjoyed. After, Trunks stood up. "Mom," he said, "I would like to show Frieza what's been going on in the future. Since she's already here, I think she should know what's going on."

"Alright," Bulma said, "Just be careful, and don't 'get funky' with my son, Frieza, or I'll be the end of you."

Frieza stood up, and blushed, turning around. She really wanted to kill Bulma at that moment, but again, her species, they couldn't bring themselves to kill the family of those they fell in love with. but still, Frieza wanted to.

Trunks went over to the coat on the wall, and put it on. He grabbed his sword as well, and attached it to his back. He looked back at Frieza, and motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go," he said. Frieza followed Trunks outside into the ruins of the city. She took one look around again. "This is why I travelled back in time," Trunks said. "This is what I'm fighting for."

Frieza stepped forward, "But what's the point of fighting for a doomed planet?" she said.

"It's not a doomed planet," Trunks said. "As long as there's still a single human left on this planet, I'll fight for it. Come on." Trunks flew away, and Frieza followed.

They flew for several minutes, and she looked around her. "If I were whoever was destroying this planet, I wouldn't toy with these species, I would just destroy it."

Trunks looked back at her. "If you pull anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Frieza looked at him, and gulped silently. She knew Trunks was stronger than her. There was an explosion off to their right, and they both stopped. Trunks balled his hands into fists. "I need to show you who's destroying this planet," he said. They flew a few hundred miles, and landed in a destroyed building. Trunks looked out and around them, and Frieza did the same. She heard footsteps coming down a street to their left, and looked in the direction they were coming from. Soon, two figures appeared. One wore a black shirt with a white undershirt, and an orange ascot, and denim jeans with a rip in one side. He also had pale blue converse for shoes, and green socks. He also had a belt with a holster and gun on it. His hair was also black and long. The other was a female with blonde hair that was of a similar style. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt. She also had a black shirt with black and white stripes on the arms. She had brown boots, and black leggings. Both of them had pale bluish-gray eyes that seemed lifeless, full of lust for nothing more than murder. They also both had a red ribbon with two white R's on it. The male had it on the front of his shirt, the female on the back of her vest.

"Come on, 17," the female said. "There's no more people here anymore, we've been here three times in the past week."

"Yeah," the male, 17, said. "But, remember 18, people do move around a lot more now that we're here. There could be some somewhere."

18 walked forward, and looked around. "Speaking of people, what happened to that purple-haired kid? He was fun, I want to knock him around some more." Frieza looked at Trunks, and Trunks watched the two of them, trembling in fear.

"Yeah," 17 said, "But, we haven't seen him in two months. Who knows? Maybe he killed himself?"

Trunks looked at Frieza, and whispered, "Those two are the Androids I was talking about. They're monsters."

Frieza continued to look at them. "They don't look so tough," she said. "I could take them."

"No," Trunks said. "You can't. If I can't, you can't."

Frieza stood up. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Just watch." Without warning, she jumped down to the ground in front of 17 and 18.

17 looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

Hey, guys! MJRNRD here! Man, it's been a while. Sorry it took me a little long to release this chapter, but I've been busy lately, so things have been a little slow. And the next chapter I post will be on Halo: The Last Spartan, especially since it's been a while. But don't worry, I'll keep updating things for you guys! As for my other Fics, it'll be a while for Alternate Dragon Ball Z since I'm waiting for a scene written by a fan, which I am open to, so if you guys have a scene, go ahead and write it and send it to me! Anyways, I gotta go if I'm gonna work on those chapters! See you guys in the next one!


	8. Trunks and Frieza vs the Androids!

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I just wanted to tell you guys something before I get started. First off, I was going to post a oneshot before this, but I didn't know what it was going to be on, so I'm reaching out to you guys. I would like your personal opinion on what it is YOU think I should write on. If you have any ideas, you can just PM me or leave a review, and I'll think it over. Thank you guys for your time, and enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER (Yes, I'm doing these now):**

 **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER, ALL OF THESE ANIME AND/OR MANGA, INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

The Androids stared at Frieza, unmoving, with cold eyes. 17 looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Frieza said, smirking.

"Wait," 18 said, "Isn't that… Frieza?"

"Well, well," Frieza said. "Looks like someone knows their history."

"Frieza, huh?" 17 said. "You look a lot wimpier than I thought. But then again, maybe it would've helped if Gero put a mental image in our heads while making us."

Frieza smirked. "Are you two going to stand there and talk, or are we going to fight? I have to prove how strong I am to someone."

"Oh, yeah?" 18 asked. She crossed her arms, and with one, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "And who's that?"

"Me!" Trunks yelled, jumping down.

17 and 18 looked at him. "Well, you're still around, eggplant," 17 said.

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Enough talking!" he said.

"Well," 18 said, looking at 17. "Guess he's ready to get straight to the ass-kicking, huh?"

Frieza rushed 18, throwing a punch at her. 18 blocked it, and threw a kick at her, connecting with her stomach. In the meantime, Trunks drew his sword and swung it at 17. 17 dodged it, and punched Trunks in the face. Frieza dodged 18's next punch, and punched her in the face. She swung her tail around, and wrapped it around. 18's neck. He swung her around, throwing her against a destroyed wall. She started firing several ki blasts at 18, and hit her general area, bringing a building down on top of her. Trunks had put his sword away, and was now clashing while rising up slowly. 17 dodged one of Trunks' punches, and kneed him in the stomach. He drew back, and then punched him to the ground. He landed, and smirked at Trunks, who was struggling to get up. "Come on," 17 said. "Are you done already?" he asked.

Trunks got up, and looked over at Frieza, who stood with a confident smirk. _If only she knew,_ he thought, _just how strong they are._ 17 looked at Frieza with him, and crossed his arms, saying, "Who is that, your girlfriend?" he asked.

Suddenly, 18 jumped out from the rubble, and punched Frieza in the face. She went flying past Trunks and 17, and hit the ground of another building. She immediately blasted out of it, and was panting heavily. "You little cunt," she said. She stuck her finger up in the air, and started forming an orange ball of energy. "You're going to pay for that!"

The orange ball got bigger and bigger, as Trunks just watched, and flew up in front of her, sticking his arms out in front of him. "Stop, Frieza!" he said.

"Out of the way, Trunks!" she said. "They have to pay!"

"No!" Trunks responded. 17 and 18 just watched in amusement. "You can't defeat them!"

"I said OUT OF THE WAY!" Frieza yelled again. "I can't hit them if your handsome figure is in front of me!" Frieza's face suddenly went from anger to embarrassment, as she blushed a shade of purple so dark it seemed impossible.

Trunks looked up at her, blushing as well. 17 and 18 looked at them in shock as well. "Did Frieza just…?" 18 said.

"I think she did," 17 finished. The energy went back into Frieza's finger, and her and Trunks just stared at each other.

"Frieza?" Trunks said. Frieza turned around and flew away immediately, at a high speed.

Frieza rubbed her eyes as tears started to stream from them. She had been falling for Trunks for two days, and she already declared it. This wasn't like her to act like this. But she understood. Her father had always told her that her species could not only reproduce with just about any race, but they could fall in love with any of them, and could only fall in love once. He said this was her race's curse. She reached Capsule Corp, and landed. She walked in, and literally ran past Bulma, who was very surprised. "What was that all about?" she asked herself.

Frieza rushed into the room she slept in with Trunks, and sat on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest. "This is childish," she said to herself. She thought she was more mature than this, but apparently not.

30 minutes later, Trunks came through the door of the room, and Frieza showed no sign that he was there. Trunks sat on the edge of the bed, and said, "It's okay." Frieza turned her eyes towards him, and Trunks continued. "It's okay. I know a lot of people would fall for me, it's happened with girls I've saved before. I'm no stranger to it. It's just a little odd, since you're not exactly human. But I want you to know that it's not going to change anything between us. I still think the past is going to need you." he stood up. "We're going to train for six months in the gravity room starting tomorrow, then we're heading back." Trunks turned to Frieza, and then turned away, walking out the door.

Frieza continued to stare at the giant hole in Trunks' room, when suddenly a question popped into her head. _Wait, what about the Androids?_

 **Another A/N: Well, I did it. Frieza has pretty much confessed her love to Trunks. And yes, I did tweak facts to make this story make sense. And personally, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I've only got 8 chapters and over 20 reviews, but that's not the reason I'm writing this. I made a promise to the person who challenged me to finish this and that's what I'm going to do. Anyways, thanks for reading, don't forget to favorite and follow this story and as usual, I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. The Past Again

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, sorry this took a little while to write, I just wanted to get two chapters of Alternate DBZ out, which has now been renamed, I'm sure you've noticed, Dragon Ball AU, because it fits better. And if there's another story called Dragon Ball AU, I don't know about it. But I still read other stories, make no mistake. Anyways, the real challenge in this chapter was trying to get Frieza's feelings for Trunks to show more, because that was tough as FUCK, for some reason. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER, ALL OF THESE ANIME AND/OR MANGA, INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

For the next three months, Frieza and Trunks trained in the gravity room at Capsule Corp. The two of them prefered to ignore the event that took place three months before that. The two of them were inside the time machine, waiting to return to the past. Bulma had grown used to Frieza, and waved at them as they lifted into the air. "Be safe, you two!" she said.

Trunks waved down, and Frieza did as well. They started disappearing, and traveled through the wormhole that they created, and appeared in the past. they landed, and hopped out. Trunks returned the time machine to the capsule, and said, "Alright, let's get moving. Hopefully the others won't need our help, maybe they've already destroyed the androids."

Frieza looked around, and said, "Probably." She looked back at Trunks, who was looking around as well. Since they had been brought together, her affection had only grown to much more than a crush. She blushed at seeing him, and looked away. Frieza also noticed some strange behavior from Trunks recently, too. Often, when they would talk, what she could swear was a slight blush crept across his tan cheeks, but it was difficult to tell. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud exploded in the distance. The pair looked that direction. "Vegeta?" Frieza said.

"Father," Trunks responded. "Kami, I can't believe it. Not two minutes after being here and he's already lost his temper." He sighed. "Come on, let's go check it out." The two of them flew off, and raced towards the cloud.

After a few moments, Trunks looked at Frieza. _She seems incredibly focused,_ he thought. _Too bad I'm not._ It sounded crazy to Trunks, but he started to think that he liked her a bit. Despite the fact that she was alien, he still found a strange attraction to her. Frieza noticed that he was staring, and blushed slightly. Trunks then looked away, thinking he had been found out. They soon arrived at the sight of the explosion, and saw a huge crater, but no one was around. They landed, and started walking the ruins.

"Geez," Frieza said, picking up a burnt rock. "Looks like Vegeta became stronger as well."

"It's been three years for them," Trunks said. "They've all gotten a lot stronger. But I wonder, has my father become a Super Saiyan?"

"If he has I will never hear the end of it," Frieza said, crushing the rock.

"No doubt," Trunks said. He looked around, and eventually saw something that wasn't a rock. He turned to Frieza and waved her in his direction, saying, "Over here."

She followed him, and what they found was a decapitated head. "Oh, no," Trunks said, "Chiaotzu's dead!"

"Trunks," Frieza said.

"And he's an Android."

"Trunks!" Frieza shouted. She looked at her. "I don't think that's Chiaotzu."

Trunks looked back at the head. "Oh, no," he said with concern this time.

"Damn!" Frieza said. "Do you think the real Androids are out yet?"

"Let's hope not!" Trunks said. "Come on, Let's go!" The two of them flew away in the direction of the power levels they were currently sensing. For some reason, sensing power levels reminded Frieza of the time when she first learned.

" _Concentrate," Trunks told Frieza. She was currently sitting cross-legged on the roof of Capsule Corp. "You almost have it, I can tell. Frieza was concentrating with everything she had. She suddenly found a small trace of energy somewhere near her, and her hopes jumped. But then, just as quickly as it came, she lost the trace._

" _Rgh!" she growled in frustration. She stood up, and picked up a stone. She looked in the distance, and clutched it in her hand. She reeled her arm back, and threw the stone as far as she could. In the distance, Android 17 was sitting on a rock, Android 18 walking around, occasionally kicking a stone. The two of them sighed in unison._

" _How boring," 17 said. "We've exhausted another popula," he was interrupted by a stone hitting him in the head. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the new wound. Somehow that had hurt him "What the fuck?"_

 _Android 18 looked at him, and pointed, laughing. "Now THAT'S entertaining!"_

 _Back at Capsule Corp., Frieza looked out over the city, frustrated that she couldn't sense energy. Trunks looked at her and saw her frustration. He had been there before, he knew what she was going through. He looked up at her and said, "It's alright. I know what's going on in your head. But don't doubt yourself, I know you can get it. Now, your problem is that you're getting your hopes up too high, you have to let yourself stay calm the first few times you sense energy."_

" _Shut up," Frieza said. Trunks flinched a bit. He was confused. He knew Frieza liked him, but this outburst was new. He started up at her. She was getting too frustrated to think straight. She had never had to work at anything her entire life, and suddenly she was practicing how to sense energy. She wasn't used to this. Trunks smiled softly, and stood up. He walked over, and placed his hands on her shoulders._

" _Gohan used to do this when I was practicing to calm me down. And trust me, I was a pretty hot headed kid." He smiled again, and blushed at what he was about to do. He pressed his thumbs into her shoulder blades. Frieza felt immediate pleasure wash over her as she instantly seemed to relax. She slumped to the floor, and Trunks followed her, continuing to massage her back. She blushed at the feeling of Trunks' strong hands on her back. She wanted it to be like this moment forever. "Now try again," he said._

 _Frieza closed her eyes, and continued to try and look for someone's energy. In a matter of minutes, she started to feel something. She could see, energy. She focused on it, just like Trunks had taught her, and soon, it became very clear to her. She knew the energy's location was behind her. It was Trunks' energy. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked back at Trunks, who smiled back at her. He stopped massaging her back. She threw herself toward him, pulling Trunks into a hug. "Thank you!" she said. Trunks was stunned at first, and blushed at her body pressed up against his, but eventually embraced her as well._

" _No problem," he said. "I mean, I don't really have a choice since I'm stuck with you now that you're in the future with me."_

 _Frieza chuckled a little bit. They stayed in the hug for several minutes, during which time Trunks and Frieza continued to blush a very dark shade of their blood color, it seemed unnatural. Frieza eventually released Trunks, and vice versa. The two looked at each other, and then looked away quickly. Trunks brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. "Damn, I have to get a haircut again," he said. "Sometimes I envy you, Frieza," he said._

" _I don't know," Frieza said, looking back at Trunks. She looked at his head of purple hair, and blushed slightly again. She thought the hair was one of the things that made him look as handsome as he did. "Having hair can't be that bad."_

 _It was now Trunks' turn to chuckle. "Hey!" Bulma's voice sounded from below. "Dinner's ready! And I swear, Frieza, you better not be trying to put the moves on my son!"_

" _No ma'am!" Frieza said frantically. Trunks laughed when she said this. If there was one thing she had learned about Bulma over the past few months, it was that she could be pretty scary._

Frieza blushed as she remembered the thought. The way Trunks was massaging her back was more hypnotizing than pleasurable. The moment he let go, she felt a little stab of disappointment run through her, and she wanted, even to this day, nothing more than to have his hands on her shoulders like that again. "Up ahead!" Trunks said, snapping her back into reality. Up ahead, they saw Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Gohan, and Vegeta as a, _God dammit,_ Frieza thought. Piccolo hit another person that they didn't recognize just as they arrived.

"Hey!" Trunks said. "Really sorry that we're late. The time machine doesn't exactly go to exact locations if I don't know where it's at."

Vegeta looked over at Trunks, and said, "Oh god, now he's here. And," he looked at Frieza, and smirked. "Hey, Frieza, like the fact that I'm a Super Saiyan now?"

Frieza gritted her teeth. "I fucking told you, Trunks."

Trunks sighed, "Yes, I know."

"Ha!" Vegeta said. "Trunks is a girl name."

"Wait, isn't that the name of your son?" Krillin interjected.

"So?" Vegeta said. "Are you implying that this purple-haired son of a pansy ass bitch is my sooooooooooo…" He trailed off as he looked at Trunks, who looked away uncomfortably. "Dear fucking god," Vegeta eventually said. "I'm related to you!"

"Ha!" Piccolo said.

"And what are you laughing at?" Trunks said. "The fact that Vegeta's related to me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Piccolo said. "I'm laughing at Vegeta's misery." He smirked. "Cuz it's fun to do that."

"I will end you!" Vegeta suddenly yelled.

Trunks sighed again, and looked at the man Piccolo had hit to the ground. He was an old man in odd clothing, and his brain was showing through a glass case, in addition to missing his right hand. "And just what the hell is that thing?" he asked.

"The second Android," Piccolo said.

"No, it's not," Frieza responded.

"Um, yeah it is, we found it 9 miles off the coast of South City, so, yeah," Piccolo said.

"Actually," Gohan said, "I trust her."

"What?" Krillin said, looking at Gohan in shock. "You trust her? She killed me!"

"Yeah," Gohan said. "But if she's not dead yet, Trunks must have kept her in line somehow."

"Wait!" Vegeta said. "Where the hell did the old bastard go!?"


	10. The Androids of the Future?

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: What's up, guys, I am back! And, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, because now you engage in a feast for the mind! I guess, if you wanna call it that. Anyways, I promised you guys, or at least if you guys have been keeping up with Alternate DBZ, which I actually decided NOT to rename, that I would post 3 CHAPTERS of this fic before anything else. I hope you guys will enjoy, because we're about to start a 3 Chapter marathon! Get ready!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER. ALL OF THESE ANIME AND/OR MANGA, INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

"Explain, NOW!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, his aura flaring around him. The entire group had landed and were currently on the ground. Trunks glared at his father, who was about three inches from his face. Trunks rose his right arm, and placed it on Vegeta's shoulder, pushing him away.

"What is there to explain?" Trunks said. "That was just the wrong Android."

"The, the WRONG Android?" Vegeta shouted. "Well, how the FUCK were we supposed to know which one was wrong, and which one was right?"

"How the hell should I know?" Trunks said. _Kami, my mother was right about him,_ he thought. "Maybe you coulda judged better?"

Piccolo crossed his arms, and said, "Yeah, actually, I'm with Vegeta on this one."

Vegeta glared at him. "What, NOW you're on my side?"

"Hey!" Piccolo yelled at him, "I don't need you on MY ass, too, ya know!?" Frieza sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Then, the Z fighters heard a car in the distance. They all turned to look. And sure enough, a car was headed their way, and inside the car was none other than Bulma Briefs. "Hey, everybody!" she said while waving. And next to her was a fat man in a robe, holding a baby. Trunks' eyes narrowed, and he saw the baby had familiar aspects to...

"Did she bring me with her?" he yelled so that everyone can hear.

"Dear Kami, she did," Vegeta said. "Great, now I'm going to have TWO whining children in the same area as me. How could this day get any worse?"

Bulma landed the car, and hopped out, along with the fat man holding the baby. "Hey, Bulma," he said. "Could you take this kid, I'm tired of him crying." Bulma sighed, and took Trunks from him.

"Lazy fatass," she mumbled to herself. She looked at the group, and then saw Trunks and Frieza. "Oh, hey, you two!" she said. "Haven't seen you guys in a while!"

Trunks blushed, and raised a hand to greet her, "Hello," he struggled for a second to get out the other word, "Bulma." It felt odd to talk to his mother and call her by her real name.

"Yo," Frieza said, holding up a hand as well.

"Man, it's been like, three years, right?" Bulma said. The two nodded, and Bulma sighed. "Well, you're here now. And so is," Bulma leaned to the side, looking Vegeta over, "him."

"It's not my fault!" Vegeta yelled. "You're the one who wanted it!"

"And I didn't see you refusing, either!" Bulma yelled back. Trunks blushed at his parents arguing over how his mother was conceived. Frieza noticed Trunks' blush, and realized how awkward it was. When she was a child, she had accidentally walked in on her parents, so he didn't know how bad something like this could get.

Baby Trunks crying brought the two of them back into reality. Bulma looked down, and saw that Trunks was clutching her shirt, burying his head in her chest. "Oh, it's alright, Trunks," she said sweetly, "Is daddy's scary face making you cry?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma in complete shock. "How stupid are you?" he said. "This is your fault!"

Bulma shot a glare at him, and Vegeta backed down. He knew that look. He saw it when his mother was taking care of his younger brother when he was young. And he knew the consequences as well. Bulma turned back to Baby Trunks, and started bouncing him slightly. "Shh… Sh…" she said, "It's alright, now. Daddy won't bother you any more, I promise." She turned back to the group after Trunks finished crying. "Okay, so how did it go?"

"One of the Androids got away," Krillin spat out.

"Oh," Bulma said. "So, what'd it look like?"

"He was really old," Piccolo said. "And thanks to me is missing a hand."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him. "Could I please get some more information?"

"Well," Gohan said. "He did say his name was Dr. Gero."

Piccolo laughed. "Oh, yeah," he said. "When I grabbed his hand he demanded I let him go, or else I would face the wrath of Dr. Gero." Bulma continued to stare at him, cocking an eyebrow, and then he said, "That's when I tore off his hand."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said. "Dr. Gero from the Red Ribbon Army?"

"I remember them!" Krillin said. "And now that I think about it, he did have the Red Ribbon Army Symbol on his hat."

"Yeah, and I know where his lab is." Everyone stared at Bulma. Everyone's expression read the same thing. "Yeah," she said. "I remembered reading something about that in a magazine once. It said his lab was in the, North Mountains? I believe?"

"Well then," Piccolo said with a smirk, "Let's get going." He flew off, soon followed by Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Bulma walked back and hopped into her car.

"Hold on!" Trunks said. He rushed forward, and placed a hand on the side of it. "You shouldn't come," he said to Bulma.

"And why's that?" Bulma asked him, agitated. "I've waited long enough to be a part of the action! I should get to see what these 'Androids' look like!"

Trunks sighed, getting agitated at her. "No, mother, you don't understand," he said. "The Androids will cause the TOTAL DOWNFALL OF HUMANITY." Bulma stared at him, wide-eyed, and Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he said, confused.

"Y-You called me mother," Bulma said. Soon realizing the mistake he made, Trunks planted his forehead on the car, creating quite the view for Frieza. She blushed when she looked at him, and quickly turned away, still listening in on the conversation.

"Shit," Trunks muttered. He then brought his head up, and explained everything to her in the amount of time that he had. Bulma continued to stare at him, and then looked away from him, ahead into the distance.

"I-I called my son cute," she said. "Do you have any idea the things I've imagined?"

Trunks blushed a shade that seemed impossible, and said, "Please don't go there," he said with a shaky breath.

Frieza turned around, her face purple from the anger. "Okay!" she yelled, walking up to Trunks. She grabbed the collar of his jacket, and turned, pulling, or rather dragging, him along with her. "I believe it's time that we leave to catch up with everyone."

Trunks gulped. "R-Right," he said. He found his footing soon enough, and stood up for himself. Frieza let go of Trunks, and he stepped forward, flying away, with Frieza at his heels. Frieza caught up to Trunks, and Trunks looked at her. "What was that?" he asked.

Frieza looked at him, a confused look plastered on her face. "What was what?" she asked.

"That outburst," Trunks clarified. "After my mother stated that she had been, 'imagining' things." Frieza blushed, and looked away. Trunks smirked, and inched closer to her, crossing his arms. "Was that jealousy?" he asked.

"Ugh," Frieza said. "No." She turned away, crossing her arms in a defiant motion, but still flying forwards.

"You sure?" Trunks asked in a teasing tone, still getting closer.

"Yes," Frieza said. "I'm sure." Her heart was starting to beat faster out of embarrassment at this point.

"Are you really sure?" Trunks asked, still teasing her." Frieza turned and lightly shoved him away.

"Shut up," she said. Trunks started laughing.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," he said. Although, he wasn't. _Don't worry, Frieza,_ he thought. _Nothing's happening between us. Besides, she's my mother._ The two of them hadn't even realized, but Trunks was starting to inch towards her again. Even he didn't know. Eventually, their arms brushed against each other, and Frieza back away a bit, blushing once again. Even Trunks had some red across his cheeks that time. He rubbed the spot where their arms had touched. It was then that Trunks started to remember one day when they had finished training.

 _Trunks and Frieza walked out of the gravity room, panting and sweaty. Trunks was currently only in his pants and shoes at the moment. Trunks placed his hand on one of the walls for support. "I," he panted, "I think that's enough… for today."_

 _Frieza literally collapsed on the ground. "I think that's good," she said. Trunks walked up to her, and helped her up. They had gone through one of the toughest training days they had ever had. He placed her arm around his shoulder, and that wasn't without recognizing that her breast was pressing against his side. Over the past few months, they two of them had become closer, and Trunks had only thought it was as friends, but it started to become clearer to him that he had begun to have feelings for Frieza as well._

 _Trunks picked her up, blushing. He started carrying her up the stairs. They entered through a different door in Trunks' room, and he laid Frieza onto his bed. "That," she said, "was tough. I've never really even trained before, let alone that much."_

 _Trunks backed against a wall, and said, "Yeah, I figured."_

 _Frieza propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at Trunks. Trunks looked back at her, and blushed at the 'pose' she was in. Frieza noticed that Trunks was staring at her, and decided to sit up all the way instead. Trunks' blush faded._ Thank Kami, _he thought. He stood up straight, and said, "But remember, we still have a month and a half to go. You think you can hold on 'till then?"_

 _Frieza nodded. Trunks smiled, and walked up to her, sitting down next to her. "Hey," he said. "I appreciate the fact that you're helping me with this, and it must be a huge transition for you. But if you want to back out, you can. It won't worry me."_

" _No," Frieza said, "I'm fine. It may not be what I'm used to, but I'll help you." Trunks smiled, and stood up._

" _I'm going into the shower, I'll be out in five minutes." He turned and started walking._

" _Trunks?" Frieza said. Trunks stopped, and turned around, where Frieza spontaneously hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for turning my life around." She let go, and then back to Trunks' bed, where she sat down, never really making eye contact with him. Trunks then walked into the shower._

For some reason, that was one of the memories of him and Frieza that stuck out in his mind. That was the moment when he realized the most that he was developing feelings for Frieza. His mind was brought back into reality as they sensed the rest of the group. They stopped, and started to look around. "See 'em?" Trunks asked.

Frieza eventually saw a group of people standing within an indent in the side of a mountain. She pointed down to them. "Right there!" she said. They flew down to meet them, and in front of them, was Dr. Gero, and the Androids of the Future.

Vegeta turned around. "Oh my Kami, why are you here right now?" But the two of them weren't paying attention, they were focused on the Androids.

"That's them," Frieza said. "That's the Androids."

"I- I'm sorry," Android 17 said, "But do we know you?"

"It doesn't matter!" Dr. Gero said. "What's important is that you kill everyone in front of you this instant!"

17 and 18 looked at Dr. Gero. "Pardon?" 17 said. "Did you just, give ME an order?"

"As a matter of fact I DID you orphaned bastard!" 17 continued to glare at Dr. Gero. "Now, kill them at once!" He turned to the Z fighters, and smirked. "Now, you will feel the full wrath of the Red Ribbon Army!" He started laughing insanely, but soon stopped, the hand of Android 17 through his chest. A blood-looking liquid surrounded 17's hand, and started leaking out of Dr. Gero's mouth. He slowly looked back at his attacker. "S- Seventeen!" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Simple," he replied with a smirk. "I'm just following orders." He removed his hand from Gero's chest, and he stumbled forward, clutching the hole. He collapsed to his knees, and supported himself with one of his hands.

"No!" he yelled. "This will not be the end of me! I must live to see the revenge of the Red Ribbon Army!" 17 slowly walked up to his creator, and placed a foot on the back of his head. He pushed it down, so that he was flat on the floor.

"Night night, doc," he said. He then proceeded to crush Gero's head beneath his foot.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! What do you think of my return? It actually took me a while to write this, especially since I scrapped it once. This is, however, the final version of the chapter, and it's starting to live up to it's "M" rating. And remember, this is only the first out of three chapters, the next two will likely be posted within this week, if not, I am sorry. And I really hope you guys have enjoyed. I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Stay awesome, everybody!**


	11. Yet Another Android

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Hey, guys. No enthusiastic greeting today. Mainly because of something that happened close to where I live. In San Bernardino, there was a shooting there where 14 people were killed. I am going to ask for all those who are willing to to pray for the families and their victims. I thank you for your time, and enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER (YES, I MUST STILL DO THIS)**

 **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER. ALL OF THESE MANGA AND/OR ANIME, INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

An oil-looking, blood-colored substance flew everywhere as Android 17 brought his foot down on Gero's head. And after, he _smirked._ He then turned away, and walked forward a few feet. Everyone looked wide-eyed as Dr. Gero's "blood" rolled into the cracks in the ground.

"So," Krillin said, "does this mean they're on our side?"

Trunks and Frieza powered up, with Trunks turning into a Super Saiyan, and in sync, blasted the inside of the lab. Everyone else flew out as fast as possible, as it exploded in a phenomena of smoke and ash. They were soon joined by Trunks and Frieza. Vegeta glared at his son. "I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but WHY THE HELL? I didn't even get a chance to go at him.

"Well at least we did something!" Trunks said, gesturing to himself and Frieza. "The rest of you just stood there looking like a bunch of idiots!"

"Well screw you, too!" Vegeta said.

Gohan was too busy watching the rubble to listen to what was going on. When the smoke started to clear, he noticed two shadowy figures, and a shadowy box-like object. He gasped, and pointed to the smoke. "Look down there!" he said. Everyone's attention turned to the clearing smoke, where the Androids still stood, watching them.

Android 18 had a hand on her hip, and was holding a sort of box-like object with a window on it. Trunks stared wide-eyed at the Androids. "But, that was my full power," he said.

"Mine, too," Frieza added. "There's no way!"

17 looked up at them, and said, "Oh, there's a way," he said. "Maybe, we're just far stronger than you both are."

Frieza clenched her fists. Despite her new lifestyle, some things still lingered with her. One of which was the hate of being called weaker than someone. "You take that back," she said through gritted teeth. "You take that back!" she yelled.

18 scoffed, and placed the box down. "As if," she said. "Now, how about this thing," she turned her attention to the box, and pressed a button on it. "Let's see what's inside this present. I feel like I'm a little kid on Christmas morning." (A/N: Merry Christmas season everybody!)

The pod's hatch slowly opened. And I mean, really slowly. 18 frowned at the speed of it. "Kami this thing is slow." She then kicked it open, revealing another Android. This Android was tall and muscular. It was clothed in a black skin-tight suit with green armor, wrist guards, and black-tipped shoes. He had a stoic face with a large chin, and a red mohawk. In addition to the golden round earrings.

His eyes opened, and they were the same steelish blue color as the other Androids. His arms moved, and gripped the side of the box. He hoisted himself upward, and swung his legs over the side of the box, standing up after finding the ground. "Holy shit," 17 said. "You are a tall bastard."

"Right," 18 said, looking him over. "So, you got a name Arnold?"

"Arnold?" 17 asked.

"Yeah," 18 said. "Like Arnold Schwarzenegger, like that guy in that one movie Gero showed us. I think it was, Robocop? This is who he reminds me of." (A/N: Robocop (1987 is the one I'm referencing) is owned by Paul Verhoeven)

"I see what you're talking about," 17 said. "And you mean Terminator." (A/N: Terminator (1st movie) is owned by James Cameron)

"Nah," 18 said, "pretty sure it was Robocop."

"Whatever," 17 said. "We'll find out later."

"My name," the Android spoke in a more robotic voice than the others, "is Android 16."

"Why am I not surprised?" 17 said. "Old senile bastard did have a one-track mind."

"And," 18 said, "what's your main objective?"

"To find and eliminate Son Goku."

"There it is," 17 said. "So, now we have fire crotch as a party member."

"I do not approve of that nickname," 16 said. "Please just call me Android 16."

"Yeah, sure," 18 said.

Vegeta was watching everything, and he clenched his fists. "Are we being ignored?" he mumbled to himself. Then his voice rose to a shout. "Notice me," he was then interupted by Android 17.

"Senpai?"

Everyone froze and looked at him. "What the fuck?" Vegeta said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," 17 said. "'Notice me senpai.' It's a saying."

"Yeah, if you watch, like, anime or something!" Vegeta shouted back.

"F-Father?" Trunks said. Vegeta spun around with an annoyed look. "What exactly is 'anime?'"

Vegeta spun around again, not wanting to answer Trunks' question. Piccolo noticed Vegeta, and smirked. "Oh my Kami, no way," he said.

Vegeta tensed up, and spun around again. "How about you shut your mouth you penisless prick!" Vegeta yelled at him. Piccolo started laughing. "I said shut up!"

16, 17, and 18 watched, all of them feeling awkward as Vegeta and Piccolo continued to argue. "What the hell are we looking at?" 18 said.

17 shrugged. "I don' know. But I would like to find something to do."

Android 16 moved his head with a lightly audible mechanical whir to look at 17 and 16 in order. "How about we go kill Son Goku?" he said.

"Eh, why not?" 17 said. "But first, we need a car."

"Why the hell do we need a car?" 18 asked as they all started flying away.

"Because I want one," 17 scoffed. "Besides, there's tons of options out there."

Everyone's attention turned to the Androids. Vegeta clenched his fists, and Trunks looked at him. "No," he said. "Don't do it…"

"Get back here you robotic bastards!" He flew after, them, but Trunks saw what was going on, and rushed forward to block him.

"Why are you constantly doing this?" he yelled at him. "Why are you so headstrong?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Get out of my way," he said.

But Trunks just stayed there. "No," he said. "You can't do this."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he said. "Could you speak up?"

"I said YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Trunks said with more emphasis.

"And why's that?" Vegeta said.

"Because you're not as strong as Goku!" Everyone stood there for a second. Then, in less than a blink of an eye, Vegeta brought his right fist back and threw it forward, connecting with Trunks' stomach. He doubled over as Vegeta brought his fist out of Trunks' stomach. He then flew around him, as Trunks grabbed his stomach.

"Trunks!" Frieza yelled. She flew forward, and placed a hand over his shoulder, pressing up against him lightly. "Are you alright?" she said.

Trunks moved his head up, and turned it to look at Frieza, but couldn't exactly reach her face. He smiled. "I am now," he said. Frieza blushed at soon as she realized where he was staring, but strangely she liked the sensation.

For everyone else, however, it was awkward. Piccolo coughed. He then caught Frieza and Trunks' attention. They looked at him, Trunks still doubled over. "Yeah, I think we better go get Vegeta before he gets his arm broke or something."

"R-Right," Frieza said, still blushing.

Everyone flew after Vegeta's energy, and soon enough, they sensed him stop somewhere. They landed as well, where Vegeta was trying to insult the Android. "Now, fight me one of you!" he said when he was within everyone's earshot.

17 sighed. "Alright." He then turned to 18. "You face him."

"What?" 18 said. "Why do I have to fight him?"

"Because," 17 said, turning away and closing his eyes. "I'm on car watching duty."

18 sighed, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Fine," she said. She turned back to Vegeta, and said, "Well, looks like I gotta find a way to have fun with you."

"Oh, trust me," Vegeta said, smirking. "You will have no fun, as I will be killing you, you fucking washing machine."

18 started at him. She then gasped enthusiastically. "I got it!" she said. "I'll break your arm!"

Vegeta frowned. "You know, I'm going to enjoy this far more than you will, and you should know that."

18 sighed again. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter is so short, and I'm not doing this simply because I wanted to, I just feel that it's best to end it here, and with that, we end the second chapter of the three chapter marathon. I have no idea when the next chapter will be here, but I will be on it as often as possible. Anyways, if you don't mind, I will be leaving you to hate me at how short this chapter is. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys in the final chapter of the three chapter marathon.**


	12. Vegeta vs Android 18

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, MJRNRD here again! And I just wanted to say really quick that I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, I tried making it as long as possible, so that you guys can enjoy it until the next chapter comes out, and this will conclude our third chapter of our three chapter marathon! Then, that means back to the old publishing schedule, Alternate DBZ first, DBZ Love Story second, Goku the Businessman third, and Halo: The Last Spartan fourth. And, due to the fact that in a few weeks, I am having finals for this semester, I will be slowed down quite a bit, so this may be the last chapter for a while. But, nonetheless, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, again, and let us get on with the show.**

Vegeta stood, his aura flaring around him. "What do you mean, 'Oh, we'll see?'" he said.

18 stood a few feet across from him, and she glared at him. "I mean, we'll see."

Everyone else watched from the sidelines, anticipating the battle that was about to take place. Frieza stood as close to Trunks as possible without touching him. _What is this?_ she asked herself, _Am I, afraid? No, I can't be. Yet, these Androids are powerful, I've experienced firsthand the power they possess._ Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta rushed forward, and threw a punch at 18, but she jumped up, easily dodging it.

Vegeta looked up, and Android 18 threw two ki blasts, each of them coming at Vegeta in a different direction. Vegeta flew up, dodging the blasts. He flew up to meet 18, and she threw a kick at him, connecting with his chin. Without staggering, he grabbed her leg, and swung her around a few times, eventually letting go of her, she flew away, but caught herself. She smirked.

Trunks gasped. "She doesn't even have a scratch on her! I thought that with all that training, they would have been able to do more than us!"

"But, how are they this powerful?" Frieza said. "They shouldn't be!"

"Yeah, I know," Trunks said.

While they were talking, Vegeta and 18 had continued their fight. At the moment, they were interlocked. Vegeta reeled his head back, and threw it forward, connecting with 18's head. He then lifted his foot, and kicked her in the stomach. They let go of each other, and 18 stuck her hand out, yelling and firing a ki blast. Vegeta raised his hand, and swatted the ki blast away, where it connected with a rock on the ground below.

18 stood there, and placed a hand on her hip. She raised her other hand, and put it up to her mouth, yawning. When she finished, she lowered her hand, and said, "Come on, is that all? I can get more fun than this while masturbating."

Everyone was silent as they stared at her, shocked at what she just said. "Umm…" Gohan said, "what is that?"

"Yeah, you don't need to know what that is yet," Piccolo said.

Android 18's face turned into annoyance as everyone continued to stare at her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked, annoyed.

17 cupped his hand around his mouth. "Not something you need to announce, sis!" he yelled.

"Don't lie, I know you do it, too!" 18 yelled back. 17 dropped his hands slightly, and his cheeks tinted red in anger.

"Okay," 18 sighed, "where was I?"

Vegeta rushed forward, and punched her in the face repeatedly. "I want you to take that back you bitch!" he yelled.

18 caught one of his punches, stopping him in his tracks. Her hair was in her eyes, and using her free hand scooped it behind her head. She looked at Vegeta, and smirked in a sexual way, and said, "Nope." She then moved the hand that scooped her hair, and punched Vegeta in the stomach.

Vegeta doubled over, spitting out blood. 18 then dropped him, where he connected with the ground. 18 landed, and Vegeta struggled to get up. "You little bitch. I'm going to break you."

"Actually," 18 said, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I said I would do that."

"Fuck you!" Vegeta said. He stood up, and 18 flew away from him. "Kami dammit!" Vegeta yelled. He then flew after her. The two of them disappeared, leaving the group behind.

As they flew away, they eventually came upon a freeway. Vegeta launched a blast at 18, but she dodged it, and it ended up hitting the road instead, where it created a hole that a few cars crashed into. Vegeta fired a few more blasts, all of which missed 18, and ended up hitting either a car, or kept going past her. He eventually got tired of it, and putting his power into speed, he rushed forward, punching 18 in the face. She turned over in midair, and then stopped, Vegeta flying past him due to his momentum. He stopped as well, and turned around, where 18 floated there. She put a hand on her hip, and raised her other one, curling her finger, urging him forward.

Vegeta growled. He rushed forward, and tried throwing several punches at 18, but she kept dodging them. All around them, cars tried to avoid them, often crashing into other cars. At one point, 18 even jumped right over Vegeta, and he punched a car directly, killing the driver inside, exploding the car as well. 18 landed on the other side of him, and he turned around, throwing a kick at him. 18 jumped to the left, and grabbed his leg. She lifted him over her, and slammed him into the ground. She let him go, and jumped back, where several cars tried to dodge them still.

Android 18 then turned around, and grabbed a car. She lifted it over her, and slammed it onto Vegeta. The car then exploded, and Vegeta rushed out of the explosion, his aura flaring around him. He punched at 18, and connected with her. He then rushed toward her, and punched her into the ground. She created an indent, and he climbed on top of her, punching her repeatedly in the face.

Back at the group, everyone was just standing around. "You know," 17 said. "You all are fucking boring."

"Yeah," Frieza responded, still pretty close to Trunks. "Not really much we can do."

"Right," 17 said. "So, 16, what dreams do you have in life?"

Android 16 looked at him, his neck making a robotic whir, "To find and murder Son Goku," he said.

"Right," 17 repeated.

During that time, 18 had turned the tides, and threw a punch at Vegeta. He then felt blood running down the side of his face.

"You blonde cunt!" 18's expression turned to anger.

"The fuck did you just call me?" she said.

Vegeta smirked. "You heard me." 18 then, in the blink of an eye, rushed forward, punching Vegeta. He flew forward. 18 then followed him, and grabbed his foot, swirling him around. She let him go, and he flew back in the direction of the group. He then landed at the same road they started the fight on. 18 landed across from him, and Vegeta stood up slowly.

Vegeta was now panting pretty heavily. "Fuck… You…" he said as he stood up.

Then, 18 rushed forward, and uppercut him. 18 disappeared, and then reappeared next to him, punching him to the side. He landed on the cliff next to the freeway they were on, and looked up. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled. He stuck his left hand up, and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" The area around him seemed to turn black, as a giant blue ball launched out of his hand, propelling itself towards Android 18. She then just dodged to the side, and Vegeta looked onward, his face unmoving.

"Shit," he said. then, without warning, 18 rushed forward, and threw a kick, connecting with Vegeta's right arm.

The bottom half of his arm snapped up in an unnatural way, and everone went silent as they could hear the bones in his arm snapping. He walked a few feet, clutching the broken arm, and dropped down to his knees. Then, in one breath, he opened his mouth.

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…!"

As Vegeta continued to scream in pain, everyone continued to stand awkwardly. "Well, well," 17 said, "It sounds like 18's had a lot of fun so far."

For several minutes on the same breath, Vegeta continued to swear. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He stopped, taking large pants.

"You done?" 18 asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I fucking hate you," Vegeta said, standing up and turning around. 18 smirked.

"Yeah, good to know," she said. She walked forward, and then grabbed Vegeta by the hair, throwing him off the cliff they were on, and he landed on his right arm, shattering it even more.

"Ah! Kami dammit!" he yelled. He laid on the ground, and powered down to his normal form.

"Wait, did he always have black hair?" 17 said, eyeing Vegeta's unconscious body.

Trunks watched as his father's chest heaved up and down, and it angered him. Sure, his father wasn't the best person, but somehow, he didn't want anything to happen to him. "Father!" he yelled. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, and rushed to Android 18, determined to take her down. When he got close, 18 ducked below his punch, and elbowed him in the stomach. She then dodged out of the way, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious as well.

"Trunks!" Frieza yelled. This time, she rushed forward, and threw a kick at 18. She caught Frieza's kick, and using her free arm, punched Frieza in the face. She, too, became unconscious, and was dropped to the ground. Then, one by one, the Z fighters dropped to the ground.

Several minutes later, Frieza woke up, the taste of something bland in her mouth. She felt rejuvenated, and stood up, where Krillin stood over her. He jumped when she looked at him, still afraid of the time she blew him up on Namek. Frieza stared at him, confused, and then said a very reluctant, "Thank you."

Krillin's expression softened, and he stood up slowly, "Umm… You're… Welcome?" he said.

Frieza looked to the right, where Trunks was kneeling by her, smiling. "Took me a while to convince them to keep you alive," he said.

"Still think we should kill her," Vegeta said. He was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed, like usual.

"And look at how that worked out for you," Piccolo said. He smirked. "Rejected."

"You voted for it to happen too!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks recaptured Frieza's attention, "Yeah, well, you're still alive, and that's good."

Frieza looked at Trunks, and said, "I guess I should be saying thanks to you now."

Trunks blushed, and placed a hand behind his head, "You're welcome, I guess," Trunks said.

Frieza and Trunks continued to stare into each other's eyes, causing awkwardness for the rest of the group. "Kami," Vegeta said, "If you're gonna do that, find a room." Frieza and Trunks snapped their head to Vegeta, and he started laughing. "It was a joke, it's not like Frieza's going to reproduce, and especially not with a Saiyan. Kami, you two should learn a bit."

"Right," Trunks said, standing up. "So, what are we gonna do about the Androids?"

Vegeta then launched off. Gohan sighed. "I guess that's what we're going to do," he said.

"Well," Trunks said. "While he's out there being a moron, what should we do?"

 **A/N: Well, I guess that's it for the final chapter of this three chapter marathon! I hope you guys have enjoyed this, because I sure did! I made the chapter a little longer than it's original 1,100 words, and honestly did the best with what I had. I'm sorry if the romance was a little lacking, I just did what I could with when the story was taking place. I was originally going to put a flashback, but that would be more of a copout. Anyways, that means back to the old publishing schedule. I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	13. Time for a New Plan!

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, MJRNRD here, and I'm here again with Chapter 13! Okay, so I'm sorry this has been taking a while when I said that there'd be more time for me to upload now, but, remember, I still have school to do, and there are other things that I want to do with my time. For instance, I recently took up Manga drawing, and hope to one day publish my own. Which seems absurd considering that I'm an American, but, I am not giving up hope. And, I've also been trying to find the right screen recording software for the YouTube channel I want to start, and I've been trying to get myself associated with some acting agencies so I can become an actor. Anyways, I wanted to say that things may not be coming out as fast as I would like them to, but they are coming out faster, now. And, I sure hope you guys enjoy this chapter, on with the show!**

"So, what do we do?" Frieza said.

"Well, first off," Tien said, crossing his arms. "I need to go get Chiaotzu. I left him over at Kame House, so I'm gonna pick him up before anything gets weird."

"Sure thing," Krillin said before he took off. "So, now what do we do?"

"We got our shit stomped," Trunks said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Geez," Gohan said, "Bring the whole mood down why don't you?"

"Come on," Trunks said, "You all know it happened."

"Right," Piccolo said. "But did you really have to say it so bluntly?" Trunks glared at Piccolo.

"Well, we all have to face the truth," he said, crossing his arms. "Now, we know that two Super Saiyans aren't enough."

"Well, you got a point," Gohan said. "So, how do we ensure our victory?"

"Well, I have an idea," Krillin said. "If two Super Saiyans won't work, then maybe what we need is a Super Namekian!" he looked straight at Piccolo. "Huh?" he said, egging him on, "Super Namekian!"

Piccolo glared at Krillin, and said, "Oh my other me, shut up!" His power flared as he jumped up. "You all can kiss my green ass!" he then flew away at a high speed. Everyone stared in that direction.

"So, anyone want to explain what just happened to me?" Frieza said. "And what did he mean by 'other me?'"

"He's talking about Kami," Gohan said. Frieza and Trunks turned towards him.

"The fuck's a Kami?" they both said in unison.

"Basically God," Krillin said, still staring in Piccolo's direction.

"What?" Frieza said. "I didn't know God was a thing." She stared at confusion at the short man.

"Yep," Krillin said. "Kami's his other half. If I were a betting boy, I'd say the two of them are going to fuse. Then we can beat the Androids for sure!"

Trunks beamed. "That's wonderful! Now this timeline will be saved from those terrible man-made monsters."

Frieza smiled to herself. Despite her roots, she admitted that Trunks had turned her life around. The two of them had grown closer together, and she had grown to care about others she didn't even know. Her mind suddenly drifted off in another direction. _Perhaps he'll fall for me one day, without the Androids,_ she thought. But then she remembered how Trunks had one day explained to her that their time and this time were two different times. Two different universes, to be exact.

"Well," Gohan said, breaking her thoughts, "I think I should go pick up Bulma and Yajirobe so they don't starve to death or something. Maybe I'll take them back to Capsule Corp."

As Gohan turned to leave, Frieza spoke up. "Gohan," she said. He stopped, and turned around. "Make sure Bulma doesn't drop Trunks," she said. "Baby Trunks, that is."

Gohan stared in confusion at her, then shrugged, "Okay," he said. He turned back to the way he was flying, and lifted off.

Trunks and Frieza looked at each other, and a small shade of red coated Trunks' cheeks. _Does she really care about me to the point where she doesn't want a version of me that if died, wouldn't affect me at all, to die? Wait, what am I saying?_ It was true, the purple-haired young man had no idea what he was saying to himself. He quickly looked away from Frieza instead.

Frieza then turned away as well.

"So," Krillin said, "What do we do now?"

"Simple," Trunks said, "we go find Goku."

"Oh, right," Frieza said, "What did happen to Goku?"

"He got a heart attack," Krillin said. "Kind of a bad time to get one. And that really sucks. We were right in the middle of fighting the Androids. Well, the wrong Androids now, anyways."

"Well," Trunks said. "Let's get going. Lead the way, Krillin!"

"This way," Krillin said as he flew off. Frieza and Trunks followed soon after. They flew for a while, before Krillin spoke up again. "So, Frieza?" he said.

"Hm?" Frieza turned her attention to Krillin.

"So, can you promise that you won't kill Goku when we get there?"

"What a stupid thing to ask," Frieza responded. "Of course I won't."

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said. "Because he's in a pretty bad state right now. We're not sure if he's going to make it."

The three of them flew for a few more minutes until they reached a house in the hills. They landed, and walked inside, where there was noise coming from the kitchen. "Chi-Chi!" Krillin said. "We're here!"

A woman rushed out from the kitchen with a pot in hand, stirring it. She had a chinese-style bun and black hair. She was also wearing a purple chinese-style dress. "Oh, thank god!" she said. "That means you must've defeated the Androids!"

"Umm…" Krillin said, "About that. We didn't defeat them."

Chi-Chi stopped stirring and dropped the pot, the contents of the soup spilled out all over the ground. "What?" she said, scared. She rushed forward, and started shaking him. "Then why aren't you fighting them right now?"

"Because," Frieza said. "They got away."

Chi-Chi stopped shaking Krillin, and looked Frieza over. "Don't you think you should put your clothes on to cover some of your…" Chi-Chi stopped as her eyes locked on Frieza's exposed breasts. Frieza crossed her arms over them, blushing and frustrated. Trunks as well was blushing. This situation seemed to be making him very uncomfortable.

"You dare speak to me, Lord Frieza that way?" she said.

Chi-Chi's eyes moved up to lock with Frieza's. "You're the Frieza from planet Namek?" Chi-Chi said.

Frieza uncovered her breasts and threw her hands up. "What other Frieza's do you know about?" she said.

"Now, now," Trunks said, patting Frieza on the back, "Calm down. This isn't the time to fight. We gotta get Goku out of here."

"And you must be Trunks," Chi-Chi said. "I heard about you three years ago."

"Yes, that's me," Trunks said, irritated at this point, "Now can we please get Goku out of here!"

"Yeah," Krillin said, still a little dazed. "That is why we came here."

"Of course!" Chi-Chi said, letting Krillin go. He fell to the ground. "So, where are we taking him?"

"How about Kame House?" Krillin said from the ground.

"Isn't that literally the second place they'd look?" Chi-Chi said.

"We've got no time!" Frieza said. "Let's just go."

"Right," Chi-Chi said, "He's right upstairs. Let's go get him." She led all of them upstairs, where Yamcha was sitting by Goku, holding a capsule full of medicine.

"Oh, hey guys!" he said. "Trunks, Frieza? You're here, too?"

"No time," Frieza said, "We've got to get Goku out of here or the Androids will attack, killing him and ruining our only chance of survival!"

Everyone was frozen, especially Yamcha, who moved his hand up to touch a hole he had in his turtle hermit uniform. "Okay, let's go," he said.

 **A/N: Finally! Chapter 13 is done. I'm really sorry it took this long to complete, I just have had a lot on my plate at the moment. For instance, I have actually taken up manga drawing, and hopefully plan to release my own manga one day. And, if you guys are interested, you guys can check out my new YouTube channel MJR NRD. But, enough about me. About this FanFiction, I do not intend on stopping this until the FanFiction is over. You can count on that. Now, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
